


The Hit

by tellthenight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baseball, Destiel - Freeform, First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthenight/pseuds/tellthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I really appreciate your comments.</p>
<p>You can also find me and my fics at captainawesomeellie.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	The Hit

“Claire, why don’t you come help in the kitchen?”

 

“I don’t live here.”

 

Castiel gritted his teeth and decided against the inevitable argument. “Then start unpacking your room.”

 

“I don’t live here!” She called in a sing-song voice that trailed off as she stomped upstairs.

 

Castiel breathed through his frustration. Time. He had to give her time to get used to the move and then she’d come around. Some day. Maybe.

 

They’d unpacked just enough in the kitchen to be able to feed themselves for the past week, but that wasn’t much, seeing how they’d ended up eating takeout almost every night because Castiel had been too tired after work to really cook. That would change this week, Castiel determined, and he set to work putting away pots and pans and stacking dishes in the cupboard.

 

A crash scared the shit out of him and he ducked down against the cabinet before looking around to see what had happened. The window behind the kitchen table sported a giant gaping hole, shards still hanging. When Castiel worked past the shock of the broken window enough to look past it he saw a kid around Claire’s age standing frozen in the next yard over with a baseball bat dangling from one hand.

 

“I guess it’s time to meet the neighbors,” Castiel sighed. He looked around the kitchen for the offending ball and found it rolled under the edge of the cabinets. He started to open the back door to return it, but then the front doorbell rang and he changed directions.

 

“I got it!” Claire yelled, feet pounding down the steps, but Castiel was already there and he threw her a stern look and held up the ball.

 

“The neighbor kid hit it through the window,” He said as he opened the door.

 

It wasn’t the kid. The man standing in front of him broke into a bright grin, eyes sparkling.

 

“Hey. Hi, uh- I’m Dean Winchester. I live next door. Pretty sure our ball went through your window.”

 

Castiel peeked past Dean to the young teenager behind him, red faced and avoiding any semblance of eye contact.

 

“Hey, what’s your name?” Castiel asked him as he handed the ball back. “I’m Castiel. You hit that thing hard. Do you play?”

 

“Yeah…” The kid barely answered and Dean twisted to move the kid forward.

 

“Speak up, Ben. Look him in the eye.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Ben looked up and faked a smile. “I do play.” He took the ball back from Castiel.

 

“With a bat like that I hope so,” Castiel said sincerely and Dean looked at him skeptically.

 

“We’ll pay for the window of course,” Dean said.

 

“Well, thank you. I appreciate it. I’m sure it was an accident though.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Ben said, his smile growing a little more genuine.

 

Castiel scooped his arm around Claire’s shoulders and pulled her more fully in view. “This is Claire. She plays too if you ever need someone else to throw the ball with.”

 

“Thanks.” Ben said as his eyes flickered to Claire. She eyed him like pure evil ran in his veins then rolled her eyes at her father.

 

“I’m going back upstairs,” she said as she wriggled out from under his arm and stomped off. Castiel sighed and forced a smile at Dean.

 

“This teenager thing is…”

 

“Yeah. I know. Ben, why don’t you go pack your stuff, okay? Your mom’ll be here in a little bit.”

 

Ben nodded. “Nice to meet you,” he said with a nod to Castiel then went off.

 

“Thanks for being understanding,” Dean said as he watched Ben run into the house.

 

“Of course. He’s just a kid, you know? They mess up.”

 

Dean nodded along. “Right. Um, so… sorry we met like this. I don’t know if you would be interested, but I have Ben a lot of weekends if you and your daughter want to come over for dinner some time. I can grill. Tell you about the neighborhood.”

 

“Sure,” Castiel nodded. “Let me know when and we’ll be there. We don’t exactly have a lot of plans right now except to unpack boxes.”

 

“Excellent,” Dean said as he pulled out his cell. “Can I get your number?”

  
  


_3 years later_

 

“This is a great party,” Dean whispered into Castiel’s ear from behind him. They’d retreated to the kitchen to bring out a few more bottles of wine and Dean took advantage of the small moment alone, kissing down Castiel’s neck.

 

“Everyone is waiting out there.”

 

“Just, like, one more minute.” Dean’s teeth caught the edge of his new husband’s earlobe and he got what he wanted- a catch in Castiel’s breath.

 

“Come on- they’ll all leave soon and we’ll have time. A whole week.”

 

“Mmmm.” Dean rested his forehead on Castiel’s shoulder for a moment. “There you go being all responsible again.”

 

Castiel turned to him with a smile, a bottle of wine in each hand. He kissed Dean lightly. “We said we wanted to spend time with everyone before we left on our honeymoon, so we are. And they’ll all leave soon and you can do whatever you want with me.”

 

“Whatever I want?”

 

Castiel winked and went back to the living room, Dean close behind.

 

“Hey, let me get that.” Sam took one of the bottles from Castiel and started pouring for family around the room, skipping Ben and Claire.

 

“Come on, Sam,” Ben said.

 

“Turn 21 and we’ll talk.”

 

Everyone laughed as Sam continued. Cas had refilled glasses for himself and Dean and Charlie before setting the bottle on the table.

 

“Make a speech, Dean,” Ellen teased. “Make it touching.”

 

“About what? Cas? I think you all know how I feel about him. I just married the guy.” Dean squeezed Castiel’s knee and they exchanged smiles.

 

“A toast then,” Sam piped up.

 

“Ah, come on.” Dean waved him off. “I’m not all- with words and-”

 

I have one,” Castiel said. “For Ben, actually.” Castiel swung his eyes to his step-son. “Thank you, Ben, for breaking that window three years ago.” Castiel’s heartfelt thanks melted as Ben cracked up laughing.

 

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked.

 

“You never told him?” Ben looked pointedly at his father, and when Castiel turned to his husband, a deep blush had moved across Dean’s cheeks.

 

“Told me what?” Castiel asked.

 

Dean sputtered until Ben’s eyes went wide with disbelief amidst his laughter. “Dad!”

 

“Alright, alright!” Dean held his hands up

 

Ben was holding his sides he was laughing so hard and Castiel’s stomach turned.

 

“Dean, what is he-”

 

“It’s not bad, just… Ben didn’t break that window.” Dean muttered the last part, but the entire party howled.

 

“What?”

 

Dean grinned like he hoped his charm would make up for the truth. “Ben didn’t hit it- I was pitching and I broke the window.”

 

“You let your son take the blame?”

 

“He didn’t- I didn’t-” Dean sputtered and turned his frustration on Ben. “Narc! I had a good thing going!”

 

But Ben and everyone else was laughing too hard to really care.

 

Castiel let Dean bluster for a minute before he kissed him and laughed too. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“How was I supposed to ask you out when I busted your window?”

 

Castiel shook his head, but kept Dean close. “You could have mentioned it any time in the last three years.”

  
Dean grinned and stole a small kiss. “But I wanted to ask you to marry me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate your comments.
> 
> You can also find me and my fics at captainawesomeellie.tumblr.com


End file.
